U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,146 granted Dec. 12, 1995 to Yoshioka et al relates to a snow vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle of the saddle-riding type having a rear traction device of the endless belt variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,437 granted Aug. 13, 1985 to Howerton relates to a snow track belt for a motorcycle wherein the track belt device is associated with a rear wheel of the motorcycle without significant modification to the motorcycle.
Canadian Patent 458,162 to Cote relates to a bicycle modified for winter driving including a traction device to which the bike chain is connected.
Canadian Patent Application File Nos. 2,114,150 and 2,154,729 are also directed to modifying bicycles for winter driving, both traction devices being associated with the rim of the rear wheel, the tire being removed.
None of the prior art noted above provides a simple, but expedient means for providing a traction device which is mounted in association with the rear wheel of a motorcycle wherein the rear tire remains on its rim and the traction belt is associated with it in a simple but effective manner, to enable ease of conversion to winter driving